End of the World
by Earth Soldier
Summary: The World has fallen. Nothing is like it was used to be. Flames and destruction engulf the Earth. Cities lay in ruin and are the the battle fronts of opposing factions. Prisoners are taken. And one of them happen to be Nico. Nico is all alone and afraid. Percy has gone missing. No one knows where he is. Nico has to survive by any means. The only thing that keeps him going is Percy


**A/N: **Hey guys. I am very happy with all the reviews except for that one person who said that it was disgusting? It's your opinion and I respect that but that does not give you the right to come barging in and flame people's stories for no reason and threatening to report it on what account? So if you don't like my stories you can go read someone else's or you can read and enjoy them . My stories are here for enjoyment and relaxation, to make you guys appreciate them. Anyway, week's been a bit hectic. Went driving today in my new car. I love it. Mercedes Bentley C230 class! This will officially be my sixth installment to the fan fiction net! The amount of viewers and supporters I would have never imaged. Thank you so much and I truly do mean that. I am sorry that if you don't like long author notes or notification alert but from time to time I will be writing one that is worth of your attention! I hope you guys enjoy this one because this is my first multi chapter story! And the person who said six chapters is considered short…well your right in the sense that other authors on fan fiction have written way more but mind you I am a youngling on the fan fiction and just beginning to discover my love and talent for writing. So here's to the 6th story and enjoy. Last note, I have been meaning to write about this re-occurring dream I have had for about a year now and I felt the urge to write about it.

The world has fallen. Wars have spread throughout every country on Earth. Major cities have become battlegrounds between opposing factions. There is no government. Only chaos. America is still the sole centre of strength for the Olympians but they have gone into hiding. A resurrected Kronos and his legion of darkness invaded Camp Half Blood. The camp is in flames and bodies lay everywhere. The last remnants of camp are defending themselves against the overwhelming forces of the dark. Hellhounds have been unleashed and have torn apart any living thing that has blood in it. Traitor Lord Hades of the underworld has joined his father Kronos against the Olympians. His skeleton army has advanced toward the South. There are major reports that Canada has fallen as well. The Canadian Army and U.S. Army are coordinating with each other. The sad thing is that modern weaponry is only effective against giants, hellhounds, titan demigods but prove useless against the shock troopers and centurions. South America was in civil war before the legion of darkness begun their invasion on that continent. The United Kingdom is holding steady. The UK army has sent half of its Royal Air Force to aid Germany. Europe has laid a united front against their invaders. No one knew why the world has fallen. Religious figures have stated that the apocalypse has fallen upon Humanity. Others speculate it's a consequence for being such a destructive species. One person knows the real answer. This person is behind the invasion. That person is well known among Camp Half Blood. Luke Castellan. That was a year ago. Everything has changed. There is no going back only forward.

A gasp of breath was taken. A lone figure in their dark cell was lying on the ground. He rolled over onto his side and went into a fetal position. Nico Di Angelo was not having a pleasant day. He was only given a small meal per day to keep him going. The food was shit but he still ate it. Nico looked up from the ground to an opening in the cell. You would expect to see a beautiful night sky but the sky was replaced with smoke and explosions. Everyday he could hear the war happening. Prisoners were taken and executed on a daily basis to make room for the next captured bunch. Nico prayed to anyone to not let that be him and so far it has worked. Nico's stomach rumbled with hunger. Nico shot a look at his belly.

He said, "Yeah, I know your hungry and so am I. You only make it worse by rumbling for more food. I already told you I am a prisoner and we don't get food like we used too." Nico said in an irritated tone.

His stomach rumbled more, ignoring Nico's comment. Nico groaned in pain. His night was not going very well. Some nights were fine, which was on a rare occasion, and the rest were completely crap. There was a noise down the hall. Nico's faced morphed into an expression of dread. Footsteps were coming toward his cell.

A guard chuckled when he saw Nico's state. Nico looked up at the guard and made a face. Nico and this guard, named Devin were not on good terms.

Devin spoke, "Aw, is little Nico scared?" He roared with laughter.

Nico responded, "Shut the fuck up you son of a whore Titan."

Devin replied, "What's that? Oh, little feisty are we. I came down here to give you your dinner but it looks like some other lucky prisoner is in for a double treat tonight." He smirked.

Nico's eyes turned into a worried expression and begged, "No, Devin please! I'm sorry I'll be good. I'm so hungry…I won't insult you again." Nico said in shame.

Devin smirked and said, "You going all soft on me for some food. Not bad Di Angelo. Keep it up and I might throw in some desert, that is if you shut the fuck up about me being son of a whore of a titan."

Nico nodded eagerly and made an attempt to grab the tray but was swatted away by Devin's hand.

Devin came over to the cell and looked into Nico's eyes and said, "Your going to be a good prisoner from now on if you want to keep your rations' flowing got it? And second if I hear one more word out of you when I don't want to hear your whiny complaining, I'm going to mess you up so bad that you won't be able to walk for a god damn week bitch."

Nico stared back at Devin with shock and sadness and replied softly, "Devin…please I won't call you names or be a bitch anymore. I just want food."

Nico started to tear up after the threat was made and Devin liked it when he had his way with people. Especially when they were begging and crying.

Devin then opened the food hatch and placed the tray on the floor in front of Nico. He then closed it and started heading back to the upper floor. Nico stuffed the food down his mouth and spat some of it out.

Nico shouted, "Hey asshole! You could put some gravy on some of this cold turkey to make it better. Fucking son of a whore titan!"

With that said, Devin came roaring back with anger and searched for the jail keys. Nico stepped back and suddenly realized what he had said. Nico acted on impulse a lot and didn't know any better.

Devin said angrily, "Hades shit. I told you say one more fucking thing about me like that and I'm going to break you."

Devin finally found the jail key to Nico's cell and opened it and entered it. He then closed the door with quick haste and turned around to face a frightened Nico. Devin was in such a pissed off mood he decided to use the unthinkable to break Nico. Nico usually for discipline lessons received water torture since his father's rival was Poseidon thus making him scared and vulnerable to water. Water scared Nico so much. Devin then advanced on Nico and slapped him to the ground. Nico cried out in pain and begged for forgiveness.

Devin spoke, "No more fucking apologies you shit. This is going to be the end and final of you." He then jumped on Nico tying Nico's hands with a small piece of rope behind Nico's back. Nico bucked around trying to get free but Devin gave him another slap and Nico fell back and became in a state of dizziness.

All Nico could do was cry and beg for Devin not go through on what was about to happen. Devin finished tying Nico's hands and proceeded to remove his clothing. He stripped down quickly and nothing was left.

Nico cried out in tears, "Devin don't do this! Please I know you better. You wouldn't do this to me…this isn't like you stop!"

Devin yelled, "Shut the fuck up whore! Your going to take it like the girl you are. So shut it while I fuck your brains out."

Nico cried harder then ever before. Devin then positioned himself beside Nico stripped Nico of his clothes and went wide-eyed at the sight of Nico's ass. It was a glorious sight for Devin. He had always wanted to fuck Nico in the ass. Devin licked his lips in a hungry manner and looked at Nico.

Nico was currently crying. Devin laughed and dragged Nico closer to him. Nico shivered as Devin's rough hands touched him.

Devin was now side by side with Nico and whispered, "To bad Jackson isn't here to save you."

Nico cried a lot harder. Percy, his boyfriend, was missing. The last time Nico had seen Percy was before the invasion. Nico worried each day and night hoping Percy would come rescue him from this hellhole.

Devin smirked and rubbed his member against Nico's ass. He moaned. Nico shuddered again. Devin eye's rolled back with pleasure then focused his attention back on Nico's ass. He was about to enter Nico but Nico said, "Wait…I'm a virgin Devin. Please be gentle…please. please."

Devin said, "I don't care." And with that he thrust into Nico. The rape was now in process.

Nico cried out in pain. This was the worst feeling ever. He felt Devin's cock enter him all the way up. Nico guessed he was a good seven inches. Nico started sobbing while Devin thrust in and out of Nico's ass. Nico continued to sob. This continued on for a while.

Devin slowed down and moaned and said, "Shake your ass. Say I'm yours and not Jacksons."

Nico sobbed, "Never. You're a horrible person!"

Devin grabbed a fist full of Nico's beautiful silk hair and Nico cried out.

Devin said, "I won't say it again bitch."

Nico cried. The grip on Nico's hair was killing him. He responded by shaking his ass. He booty shook for Devin. Devin gasped out loud in pleasure and released Nico's hair.

Nico kept shaking his ass while saying he was Devin's and only Devin's. Devin yelled out in pleasure while he and Nico made a rhythm. Each thrust was met with Nico's ass bouncing against his member. Pre-cum started to leak into Nico's ass. A few more thrusts from Devin and that would do it.

Nico sobbed harder. Devin increased his pace and wrapped his arms around Nico. With Nico's hot and sexy bubble but bouncing against Devin's cock made Devin even hornier. Devin thrust so hard he was beginning to lose track of time. Hours seemed to fly by. Devin was about to climax. His pace quickened it hurt Nico's ass. Nico cried. Devin then let out an animal roar and shot his hot sticky spurts into Nico's ass.

Nico cried. Percy was meant to do this to him. Take his virginity from him. Instead Devin, Percy's rival took it from him making Nico cry. Devin pulled out and smirked. He had truly broken Nico.

He cut Nico's rope and got dressed. He left the cell but before he did Devin said, "Now that you won't bitch anymore. You will think twice before you speak."

Devin headed up toward the upper level of the fortress while Nico sobbed in his dark cell. Nico couldn't move or speak he just cried. Devin's sperm leaked out of Nico's ass. Nico could still feel the hard member that was in his ass. After what seemed an hour, Nico finally stopped crying and fell asleep. This was truly a nightmare. Nico didn't give a shit if it was the end of the world. It was the end of Nico Di Angelo. No more happy and secure Nico. It was only now insecure, shameful and depressed Nico.

**A/N: Wow. My first chapter for the multi-chapter story! I'm so happy right now. I hope you guys are too and excited. I don't know how long this will story will be but I will keep writing it if you like it. School starts back for me on September 6****th**** so I have a while before school starts glad I go to a private school instead of public otherwise I would have less time to write since public schools go back way earlier here. Guys, also if you review can you tell me if I am doing too much sexual scenes or rape? I consider rape immoral and disgusting but for some reason it just seems to happen in my writing. Hope you like my stories overall. I will post then next chapter up sometime this week or the weekend when I have free time. This year is going to be really busy so I am sorry if I don't update as much. I can promise you this. I won't be those damn authors who say they will update in a few weeks or days but turns out they update like 6 months later and say hey guys so sorry I have been busy! Screw that I love writing. The more reviews the more chapters and stories there to come ;) until then Earth Soldier logging out!**


End file.
